Mini SRU Officer
by thisisfromawhileago
Summary: "Constable" Sadie Braddock wears the cool pants throughout her life. Something chocolateverries suggested in her review for Chapt. 6 of Imagine Your OTP JAM Edition.
1. First Outfit

_Something chocolateverries suggested in her review for Chapt. 6 of Imagine Your OTP JAM Edition._

 _This is a one shot...figured I'd post it separately since it doesn't follow the formate for Imagine Your OTP._

* * *

 _Mini SRU Officer_

Jules opened the car door, carefully removing the car seat from the back, she looked down making sure the occupant was still content. Slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder, Jules closed the door and pushed the lock button that was on her keys. Turning around she head for the doors.

...

Stepping out of the elevator, Jules made her way over to the front desk.

"Hey, Winnie is team one around?" she asked as she stepped up to the desk.

"Jules, what a surprise. How's maternity leave? How's our mini SRU officer doing? " Winnie asked, as she came around the desk and glancing at the car seat. "Oh, that outfit is adorable, the guys are going to go crazy over it."

Sadie was dressed in a black long sleeve onesie, black vest, grey pants and black booties, making her look like a SRU officer.

"Ya, she finally fits it, figured I'd come show her off. Finally got her on a schedule. Which makes mommy very happy. So team one?" Jules said looking down at her daughter.

"They should be in the gym, and team three should be back from a hot call any minute." Winnie answered.

"Thanks, we still on for a little spa day next weekend?" Jules asked.

"Ya, let Spike and Sam take care of Sadie for the day, while we get manicures, pedicures and a nice massage." Winnie said as she walked back behind the desk.

"I definitely need all three of those." Jules said as she made her way to the gym.

...

Jules stood by the entrance to the gym, watching her team. She missed being here with them. As much as she loved motherhood and taking care of Sadie, she couldn't wait to get back. She missed the adrenaline rush that hot calls gave her. She also wished she didn't have to leave Sadie. She wants to be there for her, and she knows its going to be hard to balance the two. But she knows Sam will be there every step of the way, and they can figure it out together.

"Hey, you just going to stand there, or do we actually get to see our mini SRU officer today?" Ed asked, bringing her out of her thoughts, walking towards her.

Jules smiled, and turned the car seat towards team one, as they approached. "And what about me, don't you want to see me too?" Jules teased.

"Sorry Jules, you're just not as cute." Spike said, as he looked at the baby in the car seat, motioning to Jules if he could pick her up.

Jules nodded.

"You know how it is with these guys, they see a cute girl and they can't look away." Leah said, as she came up behind Spike. "Looks like we got us a new team member."

"Think she'll be our best negotiator, the subjects won't be able to say no to her." Ed smirked, giving Sadie's outfit an approved nod.

"Ya, that's what I'm worried about. Its hard to say no to her now, and she's only a couple of months. Gonna be harder when she's older." Sam said as he came up behind Jules.

"Hey, Winnie said you were out on a call. How did it go?" Jules asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"All good, I just need to change and than we can get out of here." Sam explained.

"Whoa, what's the rush? We have a new team member to train." Spike said, as he passed Sadie to Ed.

Ed started to move towards to door, "Ya, I was think we can start at the shooting range, see how good her genetics are."

Jules intercepted him, taking Sadie and putting her back into her car seat, and glared, "There will be no gun training. Ever. Understand me. I already had this conversation with Sam's dad. Do I need to have it with all of you too?"

"Understood...so when can I teach her all about bombs. You know since guns are out of the picture?" Spike asked and moved out of the way as Jules went in for a punch at his shoulder.

"If you know whats good for you, you'd save the bomb lessons for when you have a kid" Sam answered, and than left to go change.

"This little one has a doctor's appointment in an hour, but since I know you are all off tomorrow, Sam and I was thinking we'd have a bbq. We already called Greg and Woody, so be at our house around 3." Jules stated as she walked back to the front desk to wait for Sam. "And Spike, no more stuff animals. Sadie already has a room full."

"But I need to set my place as favourite uncle early on." Spike frowned.

"You should know by now not to argue with Jules, Spike." Ed said.

"Team One Hot Call, Hot Call Team One," came Winnie from her desk.

"Well, I guess that's our cue, see you tomorrow." Ed called as he and the rest of the team went to suit up.

"Bye." Jules called after them.

...

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sam asked walking up to her.

"Ya, we still have a bit of time to pick up a fast lunch if you're hungry." Jules said as they headed to the elevator.

"Sure, I could go for a burrito. You know now that they've seen that outfit, we're going to have to keep buying her a new one every time she out grows it." Sam said as he took the car seat from her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her to him.

"I figured, but we can always convince one of the guys to keep buying it for her." Jules smiled. "She really is our Mini SRU officer." Jules leaned into Sam as they walked into the elevator.

* * *

 _Reviews are essential._

 _Tell me..what is your favourite overall Team moment?_


	2. A Couple Years Later

_I lied...no longer a one shot...maybe its just a two shot now...maybe I'll write more chapters...who really knows?_

 _I just want more Sadie Braddock stories!_

* * *

 _[A few years later...]_

Sam Braddock opened the car door, looking at his daughter, Sadie, he asked, "You ready to go surprise Mommy for lunch?"

He was answered with a nod and a giggle, as he unbuckled the car seat and took her into his arms. Shutting the car door after making sure he had the bag with their lunch in it, he made his way to the doors of the building.

...

Sam put Sadie down the minute he stepped out of the elevator, making sure she held onto his hand as they walked up to the front desk.

"Hey, Winnie is Team One around?" Sam asked.

"Sam, hi. Yes, they should be in the work out room. Is Constable Sadie with you today?" She asked back smiling.

"I here, aunt Winnie. I here." Sadie replied as she let go of her father's hand and made her way around the desk to see Winnie.

"Oh there you are, and I see you are already have your cool pants on. You ready to get to work? Or are you just here to see Constable Mommy?" Winnie asked as she picked up Sadie and placed her on the chair beside her.

"We urprise Mommy for lunch, but bring BabyCake with for hot call." Sadie smiled, showing Winnie her Wall-E stuff toy that Spike bought her last year.

"Oh, well thats good. An SRU officer must always be prepared incase a hot call comes in." Winnie replied.

Sadie nodded and smiled up at her.

"Ok, Sades, I'm going to go find Mommy. You want to stay here with Aunt Winnie?" Sam asked.

"No, Daddy, I come with you. I good at finding Mommy." Sadie said as she climbed off the chair, grabbed a hold of Sam's hand and dragged him off in the direction of the work out room.

Winnie waved bye after them.

...

Walking to the door of the work out room, Sadie looked around for Jules. Spotting her on the treadmill, Sadie let go of Sam's hand and ran towards her. She was stopped however when a pair of arms reached out from behind her, and lifted her up.

"Constable Sadie, you are late for work out." Ed said as he turned her to face him.

"I not Uncle Ed. I no call today." Sadie replied, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Constable Sadie, I see you brought BabyCake with you, are you sure you're not on call?" Spike asked as he came up behind and gave her belly a little tickle.

"No Uncle Pike, I bring BabyCake and wear cool pant just case." Sadie answered.

"Ya, Uncle Pike, you can never be too sure when Sadie here will need to answer a hot call." Jules said as she walked up to Sadie. Sadie reached her arms up, and Jules picked her up, settling Sadie on her hips.

"Hi, Mommy. I and Daddy come urprise you for lunch." Sadie leaned her head on Jules' shoulder.

"This is such a nice surprise. How about we leave your uncles to finish their work out, and you, Daddy and I head to the break room and eat lunch?" Jules said as she walked toward where Sam was standing.

"Hey, what about us? Don't we deserve some food too." Spike complained.

"No, you have to be trong to ave people, Uncle Pike." Sadie replied looking over Jules' shoulder.

"Ya, Spike listen to Constable Sadie. You need to work out more if you want to save people, instead of always sitting in the command truck." Ed said as he slapped him on the back, making his way to the treadmill.

"Ya, ya. I'll get you guys later." Spike said as he made his way back to the punching bag, after watching Sadie wave him bye.

* * *

 _Reviews are essential!_

 _Favourite Spike moment?_


End file.
